Everyday Superhero
by ToManyFandomsSoLittleTime
Summary: Anybody notice that Nova isn't in the last couple episodes? Anybody know where he went? Well, he's in Europe, chilling with Black Fang. They're traveling, fighting bad guys, cooking and eating food. It's an easier life than SHIELD Academy, and the original team is figuring that out.
1. The Good in Goodbye

White Tiger never thought that 10 emails filled with pictures would make her excited. Nova had left a couple weeks before and nobody, (expect for maybe Black Fang, but she was away, so she doesn't count) had heard from him since. She downloaded the pictures and began to scroll through them.

There were pictures of famous buildings, selfies of Nova, and pictures of food. It appeared that Nova was trying to take a selfie with Black Fang, but the brown haired Canadian kept being distracted.

White Tiger went back to her email and found about 5 others, describing where the two were and what happened. Within minutes, she was laughing at the two's shenanigans. Powerman looked curiously over at her.

"Nova's fine. He found Black Fang and they're chilling in France." She gestured for him to come over, "They say that they've been mistaken for a couple so many times, they're just agreeing to it."

Power man looked up and spotted Iron Fist, who was reading a book. "Hey, Danny. Come see how your girlfriend is doing."

Iron Fist looked up, slightly blushing, "We're not dating."

Powerman rolled his eyes, "Sure." The blonde teen shook his head and sat on the other side of White Tiger.

"That's her, summoned up in one picture." White Tiger tapped the screen. Black Fang was sprawled across the floor, using Tala's furry side as a pillow. One of her headphones was in her right ear, connecting to her phone. The Canadian's left hand was loosely curled around a sword.

"Yeah."

-XXX- _France_

Jade grabbed Sam's arm and forcefully dragged him towards the building. "Come on! Come on! Come on!"

"Wait, Jade! I need to take a picture!"

Jade groaned, "Fine but hurry up!"

"Why? We're going to be in France a while longer."

"I know! But you're slow! We have hundreds of countries to visit!"

"Alright, alright. You're so demanding."

Jade smirked and raised an eyebrow, "Dude, I'm a commander in a crazy efficient super spy organization. Demanding and commanding was taught on the first day."

"Right, forgot."

"Figures. Now, come on!"

-XXX-

Ava fiddled with her cellphone before typing in Jade's number.

"Bonjour, Ava. How are you?"

"Pretty good. How's France?"

"It was amazing! The food was awesome and Sam really liked the places."

"You're not in France anymore?"

"Nope! Italy! I've never smelt more pasta in my life."

"Hey, I've got a question."

"Go ahead."

"Would you to mind if I joined you? SHIELD's favoring Spiderman and I feel useless here."

"Maybe. Let me ask." Jade paused before raising her voice, "SAM! AVA'S COMING TO ITALY!"

Ava smiled as she heard Sam's voice respond, "AWESOME!"

"Okay. You can come. But there's a time zone switch and you should probably bring your camera. I'll send Tala and my plane to pick you up. See you soon!"

"You too."

-XXX- _Italy_

White Tiger smiled as she picked up and placed the kid on her shoulders. She turned to Black Fang, who was speaking in rapid fire Italian, as a crowd of Italian children gathered around her and Tala. Nova flew above both of them and landed beside White Tiger.

"This is amazing." White Tiger said, reach up and ruffling the kid's hair.

"Yeah." Nova glaced at Black Fang, "I understand why she preferred to take the kids when we fought villains. It makes you feel like your making an impact.

"Nova, Tiger!" Black Fang face in their direction, "Fare voi ragazzi vuole andare?"

"¿Cómo?" Nova asked.

"Dije, ¿quieres ir?" She responded, switching languages without a pause.

"No, usted no lo hizo. Usted dice que en italiano. No hablo italiano."

"Qué?" White Tiger said, looked back and forth between the two.

"Entonces, ¿cómo sabía que yo estaba hablando italiano?"

Nova facepalmee and threw is arms out, "Estamos en Italia!"

"Oh. Eso tiene sentido." Black Fang nodded.

"Qué?" White Tiger asked. The kid on her shoulders leaned down and whispered in heavily accented English.

"Are they they dating?"

She laughed and shook her head, "No. They're not. They act like it though."

"So, they are siblings?"

"Yeah, the closest thing to it." White Tiger tapped Nova's shoulder, "Are you willing to say what you said in English. I'm a bit confused."

"So, she said, 'do you want to go?' in Italian. Then I said, 'What?'. And she was like, 'Do you want to go. I already said this!" And I was like, 'I don't speak Italian'. And then she said, 'then how did you know it was Italian? " and I was like 'We're in Italy'! At least. That's the rough translation." Nova explained.

"You still haven't answered!" Black Fang yelled.

"Lo siento!" Nova apologized, "Y si!"

White Tiger lifted the kid and put him on the ground, "We're going. Goodbye."

"Ciao!" he said and than ran off, giggling.

White Tiger looked at the other two heroes and laughed. They were arguing in rapid fire Spanish over where to eat.

"Ridiculous." She pulled out her phone and took a picture of the two and sent it to Powerman, "We're in Italy," she texted, "and they're arguing in Spanish. When we go to Spain it'll be worse."

Within seconds he responded, "Good thing you speak Spanish."

"Yup. How are you and Danny?"

"Good. I'm bored and he's frustrated but good."

"Anybody notice my disappearance?"

"Not yet."

Ava sighed, 'Really.' She thought, 'You'd think Peter would pay attention. But no. He's to caught up with the Spider-kids and being SHIELD'S golden boy. No wonder Jade left. She saw it coming before any of us.'

"Alright." Ava looked up and Sam and Jade where facing her waiting for an answer.

"So?" Jade asked.

"Uh, pasta?"

"Ha!" Jade pointed in Sam's direction. "Two against one. I told you!"

"Gah. Not again."

 **A/N: So, Ultimate Spiderman The Sinister Six, who actually is happy about it? Not me. I've watched all the episodes. White Tiger has two lines. Powerman has three, our favorite fortune cookie as two, and Nova as none. Seriously! He's not even animated? Where is he?**

 **That's kinda why I created this. It's both a continuation of Canadian, Please and an explanation on where is Asgard, Nova is. Other reasons include, I was interested in Scarlet Spider's 'I'm a monster' complex, and I wanted Black Fang to be the one to be all awesome and not take any of SHIELD's actions.**


	2. Hey Pikachu!

Jade titled her face up as the sky fell around her. She was drenched, but out in the rain it didn't matter. She listened to the sound of the rain hitting the rooftop of the hotel. Each one let out a small vibration that joined with other vibrations and the bouncing off objects, allowing for Jade to 'see' the roof.

Jade shuddered when a heavy blanket was placed on top of her, "Hey, Lumaria."

Lumaria, also known as Opium, one of the best British mutants to live in London, adjusted the blanket of vines. She stepped back and ran a hand through her wet hot pink hair. Lumaria smiled at the sight of Jade.

The other girl's brown hair was sticking to her neck and clothes. Jade's green and black clothes were dripping with excess water. Her dull green eyes where closed as raindrops ran down her face, mimicking tears.

"You know," Lumaria said, "I've never seen you cry. You've been sad, yes. But you never cry."

"I can't." Jade sighed, "Doctors, actual ones, not one like Doctor Strange or Doctor Who, but medical doctors. Well, they say because of my inability to see, tears do not form in my eyes."

The British mutant glanced over at the Canadian mutant, "Jade?" she paused before continuing, "I have a question. You don't have to answer it, but, well. I kinda want to know."

Jade rested her arms on the concrete barrier on the edge of the roof, "What is it?"

"Well, I was wondering, do you ever, I dunno, want to see? Like not be blind?"

"Yes. I want to see. Even if it's only for an hour. I want to know what colors are. I want to see people. And not to sound self-centered, I want to know what I look like."

Lumaria hummed softly, just loud enough for Jade to hear that she was paying attention.

"It's hard, eh? Being blind in a world were everyone sees. They try, but they never understand."

"What about people like Daredevil?"

Jade through her head back and laughed, "He's the farthest thing from blind. Daredevil was able to see before, so he knows colors. And he has a radar sense, that makes it so that he does not crash into things. Hero's like him have never been truly blind."

"Oh?"

"I've never been able to see. Ever. Unlike most children, my brothers did not need to push me down the stairs. I fell down them every other day. Despite my knowledge of where everything was in the house, I still ran, crashed, and bumped into things. I sprained my ankle by tripping over a large rock, nearly chopped off my fingers with a knife, and walked into the coffee table so many times I though I would have a perminate bruise. Being completely blind is different than being able to see and then be plunged into nothing."

"Wow." Lumaria said, "You really know your stuff."

Jade shrugged, "It comes with the job."

-XXX- **Paris, France. AKA the City of Lights**

The newly named Nova's Team was in France again. Only this time, it was as superheroes and not tourists. Electro had somehow jumped from New York City to Paris.

"And now!" Electro voice bounced off in surround sound, "The city of lights will be become the city of darkness!"

White Tiger and Nova peered into the darkness, barely able to see there hands. The sky wars cloudy, blocking all possible light from the moon and stars.

"I can't see a thing!" Nova exclaimed.

"Oh no! What a nightmare!" Came the very sarcastic reply.

"Sorry, Black Fang."

"Well if you to are done complaining about your lack of sight, I assume I should lead the way."

"Alright."

"If that was said by anyone else, I'd think they would be trying to be the boss."

"Wait, Wolfie."

"Don't call me Wolfie, Opium."

"Nova, do your glowy alien thingy."

"The what?"

"The glowy alien thingy. You know, when you turn blue and shimmery and fly."

"I think that's to many _and'_ s. Are you sure you were raised by rich famous people?"

"You don't question my very vague back story! Just because I'm random character does not mean you can judge my vague past."

"You should meet Deadpool. You two smell of insanity."

"There you go with the smell thing. By the way, what does insanity smell like?"

"Uh, insanity?"

"Girls, girls."

"Excuse me. I am a lady."

"Ladies, please. You're both pretty."

"We weren't arguing about that."

"Ehehe, aboat. Can you be anymore Canadian?"

"Yes."

"Guys, please!"

"Girls!"

"Alright! Fine! We have a villain to fight!"

"Nova! I choose you!"

"THIS IS NOT A POKÉMON BATTLE, OPIUM!"

"It isn't?"

"Gah!"

..."Hey, guys? Does anyone hear Black Fang? I think she ninja'd on us."

"Nova, turn into the glowy Pikachu!"

"I'm not Pikachu!"

"You're yellow, black, red and have powers to blue lightning! You are Pikachu!"

"I'm not Pikachu!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"If I'm Pikachu, who's Tiger?"

"Shira. From Ice Age?"

"How old are you? Six?"

"Plus eleven!"

"Um, guys?"

"What is it, White Tiger?"

"Black Fang, Tala, and I locked up Electro."

"Oh."

"Oh, and Nova?"

"Yes?"

"You are Pikachu!" Black Fang darted away before Nova could growl out her.

"I'M NOT PIKACHU!"

 **A/N: There you happy now, brother? Now, will you stop talking about Poke Mon! (Why did I read that in Thor's voice?)**

 **NyanWolf: They will. Eventually, I just need the right episode. Spiderman is a good character, if the show didn't have three and a half seasons of being attached to the original team. And all the Spiders are making my brain explode. I keep forgetting who joined when and why.**

 **Death Note is amazing. And L does rule. In fact, I only watched the series because my two anime obsessed friends were fangirling about this one time were I was sitting like L, eating cake, and explaining the psychological part of swimming upsidedown underwater. I decided to watch Death Note and then was like, "Ohhhh. So I am L."**

 **TabbyCat: 1)Thanks. 2) I have plans for another Deadpool chapter. I just need to find a whole lot of sugar. 3) Danny will come. BlackIron (or something. I'm still trying to figure out their ship name) has to continue. 4)Thanks for reviewing, it really means a lot**

 **TheImmortalWeapon: Oh my gosh. You read my stuff! I'll explain Danny's frustration when he appears. And yes, I'll will use your idea. I've been trying to figure out a way for Jade to have sight, but still be blind. Thanks so much!**


	3. AN: Sorry

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't been updating. I'm putting this story on hold for a little while. Sorry.**

 **I've re-watched so many Marvel movies these last months and watched Civil War, and have been getting all these ideas and plot bunnies that have been basically consuming my brain. Along with a Marvel/Avengers roleplay that I've joined and a Selection SYOC that I've started.**

 **I will still review of other USM stories that I love. But I'm putting Everyday Superhero on hold for a bit.**

 **And shameless self advertising here: if you want to know what I've been distracted by, I've started a new story called Captain America: No Normal.**

 **I love ya'll and thanks for reviewing.**


End file.
